I've been waiting for you
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: A take on Rachel and Quinn's relationship after Naked. Quinn joins Rachel in NYC, but she's holding on to a secret. Friends don't have secrets, do they? Shameless Faberry fluff to celebrate Faberry February! OS Now has a sequel, Worth the wait.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm a huge Faberry and Achele fan. Really, I'm obsessed. I tried to write them before, but it never really worked out. This is just a silly little piece of fluff, but I really hope I got it right. Tell me, what you think.

This story takes place after Naked, but it's not really relevant to the plot.

* * *

The first time she takes the train down to the city, her heart is beating fast, and all she can see is Rachel's face.

When she gets there, it's nothing like she imagined it would be. Santana is there too, as well as Rachel's toyboy boyfriend and there is something about Rachel getting naked and not in a good way.

All in all, it's a good trip. Just seeing Rachel again makes her smile, and it's all worth it.

Quinn doesn't go back for a long while, but when she does, it's for good.

She doesn't see Rachel every day, and she has so so so much work, but they meet up every Sunday for lunch, and it's always the best time of her week.

They have tried before, clumsy fumbling attempts, but this time they really do it: they become friends. Or as friendly as they can be. They laugh and eat together, they talk together for hours, and tell each other secrets.

And with all the work she has, Quinn can almost shut that little voice saying none of this is enough.

Dee down, she still wants more.

When Kurt moves in with Blaine, it seems natural to everyone that Quinn would be the one to take his room. Santana was the only who teased her.

"Moving fast, Fabray. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

She ignores her like she ignores the voice.

Being with Rachel everyday is both magical and the worst thing she ever experienced.

Rachel, she soon finds out, is paradise and constant temptation, heaven and hell wrapped an amazing talent.

It's her personal nightmare, and all her wildest fantasy come to life in the same hipster apartment.

When they bake vegan cookie and watch bad TV cuddled up on the couch, it's paradise. But when she catches the brunette stepping out of the bathroom with a very naked and very wet Brody, and a wicked, yet apologetic smile on her lips, she thinks she's going to die.

Brody and Rachel are on and off, but the off are as bad as the on, because then she has to try and comfort her friend, and deal with all her Brody-and-Finn-drama.

It's during those times typically that Rachel tries and gets her to go out to the clubs for a girls' night. She can't really say no, and let Rachel go out all by herself. It seems dangerous. Plus, she can never really say no to those brown eyes.

It's never as fun as it could be. Drunk Rachel is adorable, but she can also be really hurtful. Once she kissed Quinn, because some guys were cheering for her to.

"What's the big deal?" Rachel asked later, not understanding why her friend was so upset. "Santana and Brittany kiss all the time, and they're your friend.

"It's not what you did, it's why you did it. I don't like being used," she tried to explain, but Rachel was too far gone that night.

"Don't be mad at me," she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

So Quinn just told her over and over, that they were fine and that she wasn't mad, until Rachel put herself back together and decided they were going to find a karaoke so she could sing a song in honor or their friendship.

One day, after Rachel had finished venting about her latest fight with Brody, she came to a realization.

"Why do we only talk about my love life?"

"What do you mean? We talked about Les Mis for hours this morning."

"Why don't we ever talk about your love life?"

"Because I don't have one."

"How is that possible? You're the most beautiful woman I know!"

"Thank you, I guess."

"I'm serious. How is it possible?"

"Work. Classes. More Classes. And did I mention work?"

"That's not a good enough excuse. I work too, as much as you do, you know that."

"But you're more talented?"

"Flattery won't get you out of this one, Fabray."

"I'm just not interested. I need to focus on my study."

"I don't get why you're being so stubborn about this," Rachel said, an edge in her voice.

"I'm not being stubborn, I just don't want to talk about it," Quinn sighed, and got up to try to escape this conversation. "I've got worked to do."

She went for the door, but when instead of Rachel's protestation, all she heard was silence, she knew something was wrong. She turned back toward the brunette, and saw her teary eyes.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked alarmed, rushing up to her side.

"You still don't trust me," the girl answered through her tears.

"That's ridiculous, of course I trust you."

"No, you don't. After all this time—I'm so stupid, I thought we were friends, and I didn't even realized—You still don't let me in Quinn, you just won't let me in. You don't trust me, it's still high school and—"

"No it's not. I let you in, I told you more about myself than I ever told anyone. I told you about my mom, I told you about my pregnancy and Beth and—'

Quinn's own voice broke and gave way to tears.

From there on it was just a mess of apologies and accusation, vows of friendship and doubts.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. Like I did in high school."

"It's okay. I just, I don't get it. If we're friends, why do you never talk about anything, like, romantic? You never talk about anyone you like, or anyone you might consider date."

"I like to keep it private," Quinn shrugged.

"Is it about Finn?"

"What? Now, why on earth would you think that?"

"Then why are you hiding it from me?"

"I'm not hiding it from you; I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Why? You can tell me anything."

"No I can't, Rach, I love you, but there's thing you're not ready to hear."

"I'm ready," Rachel exclaimed, hands on her hips, she looked taller than the blond.

"You don't know what it's about."

"I know you're a chicken!"

"I'm warning you—"

How had this turned into an argument, Quinn wondered.

"And I'm ready, bring it on!"

"I'm gay!"

Of all of the ways Quinn had imagined over the years finally saying those words, it had never been screaming them at the top of her lungs in the beautiful and furious face of Rachel Berry.

"Oh," the brunette said.

It was pretty much the reaction Quinn had expected, until Rachel started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the fuck, Rach? I just told you my deepest secret!"

But Rachel kept laughing, waves and waves of giggles.

"What. The. Fuck. Rach."

"Seriously Quinn?" she said between two fits of laughter. "That's your big bad secret? That's nothing! You had me so worried."

"It's not nothing," the blond pouted.

"I've got a scoop for you, my dads are gay, half our friends are gay, we live in New York City, darling! Hell, I'm bisexual, didn't you know?"

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"I thought that was why you were upset that time I kissed you."

"Uh no."

"Oh, ok. Then why were you? I mean, shouldn't you dig hot chicks like me trying make out with you?" she said playfully.

Quinn blushed redder than her old Cheerio uniform.

"I—I didn't want you to, you know, if you didn't know. I mean, it would be weird. And wrong, like taking advantage of you or something," she stammered.

"Oh, Quinn, you're so sweet. Really, that's so adorable. But I wouldn't mind you taking advantage of me."

This time, it was too much. Quinn literally tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Quinn? Sweetie, are you okay?"

She couldn't form a single word or stopped blushing, but she nodded vigorously to indicate she was okay. It didn't stop Rachel from fussing over her.

"Here let me get you on the couch, don't move, I'll get you a glass of water, okay?"

She came back and sat next to Quinn silently.

It felt like know or never. It felt already too late. But better late than never?

She gulped down her glass, took a deep breath.

"Quinn, do you have, like, a crush on me or something?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"No."

The answer was out of her mouth before she had time to think.

"No?" the brunette echoed sadly.

"No. I'm in love with you, Rachel Berry," she said. "It's very different."

"I was hoping you would say that," Rachel answered before closing the space between them and sealing it with a kiss.

The words echo in Quinn's mind, but soon she's too dizzy from the kiss, and the smell of Rachel, and the feeling of her hands on her body to be able to listen to the words anymore. Instead, she listens to the kiss.

I've been waiting for you, it says.

Welcome home, it says.

I love you too, it tells her.

So she tries her best to put her words and passion in her response, and tells directly, from lips to lips, what she could never say before.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review please, and let's spread the Faberry love :)**

**PS: If you ask nicely, I might just write a companion piece more on the smut side.  
**


End file.
